1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to data transmission of an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus for security transmission of data, wherein only text data are extracted and transmitted for the purpose of data security management, so that security management can be effectively performed with respect to data, and a transmission method of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus including function of a facsimile irradiates light onto a manuscript on which information is recorded, and converts the light reflected from the manuscript into an electric signal, so that an image recorded on the manuscript can be read. The image forming apparatus can transmit the data read through the aforementioned process to a receiving-side terminal or, on the contrary, reproduce the same image as information recorded on an original document based on data transmitted from the receiving-side terminal.
Before transmitting data to a receiving-side terminal using such an image forming apparatus, the data is previously transmitted to a security management object for the purpose of security management. The security management object receiving the transmitted data manages the transmitted data by identifying whether or not data in violation of security are contained in the transmitted data, so that only the identified data can be transmitted to the receiving-side terminal.
However, in a case where a large capacity of data, such as image data, are transmitted to the security management object, there is a problem in that it takes a long time to process the data for the purpose of security management in the security management object.
That is, in a case where the large capacity of data such as image data are transmitted to the security management object as an original image itself, the speed for transmitting the data becomes low. For this reason, there is a problem in that it takes a lot of time that to transmit the data to the security management object.
Further, since the security management object checks the security violation of transmitted data using an additional application program, there is a problem in that it takes a lot of time to process the data for the purpose of security management, and the security management is complicated.
Therefore, there occurs a problem in that many factors are required to check the security violation of a large capacity of data, such as image data, in view of the security management object.